The Innocent Jailer
by Mindy Sakura
Summary: You're waking up to another normal, average day when a knocking comes on the door. You open it to find a police man, telling you your under arrest. You get sent to a prison with certain people from none other then Minecraft Youtubers
1. Chapter 1

You yawned, walking down the stairs after sleeping through the morning, along with half of the afternoon. Great.

You felt drowsy as you walked into the kitchen, hearing your feet thud against the floor. You ate your daily breakfast- I mean lunch in peace on the couch. You turned the television on with a simple click.

"So, Karen, I heard about that new prison opening."

The blonde lady smiled on the screen. "That's right! It's unlike any prison I've seen, that's for sure. I heard there's only one warden in that prison so far. Either they can't find anyone good enough or everyone just doesn't want to be in that prison."

"I think it's the second one," the man said with a hardy laugh.

Suddenly, a knock came on your door. You muted the television, put your food on the coffee table, and walk over to the door. You took hold of the door knob, a chill going up your arm by the slightest touch of it and opened the door. "Hello?" Your eyes widened as a single police officer filled your view.

"Yes." He held out his police badge, proving that he had the right to do what he was about to. "NYPD. _, I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me.

You felt your mind freeze, fear and confusion filling your senses. Next thing you knew it, you were screaming questions, disturbing the peaceful neighbor hood with your wails of innocence. He put handcuffs on your wrists and forcefully pushed you over to the police car, stuffing you into the back seat.

He entered the front seat and turned the car on. He turned the volume up on his radio, trying to drown out your yelling.

You continued to wail as the song, "Don't you worry child" played over you.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thud_. You felt the handcuffs around you jingle with every step you took. _Thud_. The warden held you shoulder, leading you to one of the cells on the first floor. _Thud_. You could hear the ocean water that was near the building. _Thud_. The memory of riding the boat made your stomach churn. _Thud_. Why?

The warden flipped the lever of the cell. "Get in there." He pushed you into the cell, immediately locking it.

"Hey!" you looked up, seeing three men in the jail cell. One of them ran over to the bars, gripping the skinny iron columns. "That's a rude thing to do to a girl!" he growled at the warden.

"Shut up!" The man flinched, taking a small step back. He glowered at the warden as he walked down the room.

"Are you alright?" You look up, seeing a man with brown hair and brown eyes. His hair covered just about half his face.

"I...I'm f-fine." You could still hear your voice shaking. In other words, your voice decides to shake now, after screaming at the warden for the pass two hours.

"That damn old man." The man that was screaming at the warden a few seconds ago walked up to you and smiled. That's when you noticed his short, curly brown hair and bright, brown eyes. "Sorry about the warden, he can be a dick all the time." He held his hand out. "I'm Adam." You'd love to shake his hand, but...

You held your hands up, showing him the wrist binders on your arms.

"Oh!" He turned to the man that talked to you before. "Ty, you got the key?" The brown haired man walked up to you two, taking out a single key. He gently took your hands. You felt tingles going up your arms as his warm hands held your cold, damp ones. He stuck the key into the lock, turning the key on each wrist and letting the handcuffs fall to the floor.

"T-thank you."

He smiled. "No problem." You rubbed your wrists, feeling a cold touch from where the metal was. "I'm Ty, by the way." He pointed to the man with brown, messy hair who seemed to be asleep on the bunk bed and said, "That's Jason."

You stiffen your shoulders, shyness and awkward taking over your body and mind. "I-I'm _."

"Nice to meet you," Adam said with a brightening smile. You nod kindly, looking at the three boys. "I think there are more of us in the other cell. Anyways, there are only two bunk beds so I hope you don't mind bunking with one of us."

Ty rose his hand. "I call bunking with Jason."

Sky shrugged. "Fine." He wrapped you with his arms and exclaimed, "I'm bunking with the new girl!" A bright shade of red covered your face.

"Hey!" You jumped as you felt hard banging against metal bars. "Keep it down in there!" You turn your head and see the warden as he put his baton away. You took note of his goatee, along with the black hair that peaked out from under his police hat that seemed to compliment his green eyes. "Wake the boy." Ty nodded and went over to Jason, shaking and gently slapping his face until he awoke.

"Anyways." He walked away from your jail cell as Adam released you. His voice boomed through the large room as he announced, "I am your warden, and you will not call me anything but sir! If you disrespect me, you will spend the night in the top jail cell. If you fight with your jail mates, you will spend the night in the top jail cell. If you disobey me in any way you will-"

"Spend the night in the jail cell! We get it!" The warden glared at the jail cell next to the four of you. He marched over to the cell and opened it, marching into the room next to you. "NO! PLEASE, WAIT!" The warden dragged out a man with brown hair and glasses. "I'M SORRY! LET ME GO BACK!"

"Shut up!" He closed the cell and dragged him by the collar, all the way upstairs. You could still hear his screaming please as you watched him being dragged until he was too far away to make out his audio.

"TYLER, NOOOOOO!" Sky stuck his arm through the bars, as if trying to grab him from such a distance. "NOOOOOOOO!"

Ty shouldered his stomach. "Shut up! You want to go up there too?"

"BUT TYLER'S UP THERE!"

"Shush!" Adam gave up, pulling his arm back and fell onto his ass, running his hand through his hair.

Soon, the warden came back. "Now that that's settled, you all know why you're in here." _No!_ you thought. _No we don't!_ "So, we will be running our daily routines. Breakfast, showering, lunch, a small workout, another shower, dinner, then bed time. Again, if this cycle were to be broken, you will spend the night in the jail cell."

You sighed. He liked 'the jail cell' didn't he?

"Alright. Dinner is in twenty minutes. Do what you must before then." He walked out of the room.

You walked over to the corner, stuffing your back in the edge. You felt your back slide down the two walls as thoughts ran through your head. Why _were_ you here? Also, those three didn't seem to bad. Why were they here? How did they all know each other? Then again, they could of met when they were on the boat, or maybe when they were in the jail cell. Maybe it was just you, but they seemed like they were all great friends for people who met just a few hours ago. No, it wasn't a coincidence.

* * *

Jason nudged Ty's arm. "Is she okay?"

Ty glanced at you. "Oh, _? She'll be fine. She came in while you were asleep by the way."

Ty looked over at Adam. "So... what are you in for?"

Adam laughed. "I thought we went over this! I ate a tree!" The three best friends laughed. "In all seriousness, why are we here?" Everyone exchanged glances.

"Maybe we were framed," Jason suggested.

"Then what about her?" Ty whispered, low enough for you not to hear.

Adam shrugged. "As long as she didn't kill anyone, I'm okay with her being here. But she can't steal my stuff."

"What stuff do you have to be stolen?" Ty asked. "Everything was taken from us."

Adam gave a dark chuckle. "Oh really?" He reached into his shirt and pulled out a piece of bread. "TA-DA!"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "Bread... You have bread..."

"IT'S NOT JUST BREAD!" He held the bread up in the air. "This is the freshest bread you'll ever get in this sick place! And it's mine!" The three of them laughed once again.

Funny, it was always Adam who started up the chuckles in the group. Everyone will need his sense of humor in order to stay sane in this prison.


	3. Chapter 3

You sighed as the warden led you, Adam, Ty, and Jason to the cafeteria. The warden was leading everyone to the lunch room, one jail cell at a time. You felt like just falling to the ground and throwing a big tantrum, trying to do anything to show them you were innocent... you wanted a chance to be proven innocent, but they wouldn't even let you stand trial. What's going on?

"Get in there." You watched as the three boys ran past you hungrily. You? You weren't hungry. The smell of the food just made your stomach churn even more. "I said get in there!" He pushed you into the room, causing you to yelp and fall to your knees. Then, the door shut closed, a big click coming after it.

"_!" Adam, Ty, and Jason ran up to you, helping you up as some other guys came up to you to see if you were okay.

"Are you alright?" You glance at a man with brown hair and eyes.

You simply nod, still a bit shaken up after what's happened. "Hey, Jordan!" The man turn his head to Adam.

"No way! Sky! Jason and Ty too!" The two friends hugged each other. "Great to see you guys!" They broke away and Jordan shrugged. "Not really the best place to meet each other though..."

"I know," Adam sighed. "This is what I get for eating a tree." The boys burst out laughed, you just trying your best to remain silent. "By the way, Jordan, this is _"

Jordan smiled at you and held his hand out. "Nice to meet you!" You hesitate, but take his hand, shaking it before quickly pulling back. "You don't talk much, do you?" You shrug, then shake your head. More like, you didn't want to talk.

Jordan looked back at the three boys. "Why are we all here?"

Jason shrugged. "Beats me. I know we didn't do anything- or at least everyone but Sky." Sky sighed, a smile still on his face.

Ty was in his own world for a second, as if he was thinking. He looked back at everyone and said, "Why don't we break out?" Just about the whole cafeteria went silent, looking at Ty. Not many people were in the cafeteria, now that you thought about it.

A window catches your eye. It was dark outside. Guess it matched the hemisphere in the room.

"Are you serious?" You spot a guy with brown, messy hair and brown eyes. Realizing it, lots of people had brown hair and eyes... "We might get caught!"

Ty chuckled. "Good to see you too Mitch." The guy nodded as a reply. "Anyways. Sure, we might get caught, but think about it. We've played Cops and Robbers before. I bet we can make it out alive. Besides, if we do get caught, aside from getting beat we'll probably just spend a night in the jail cell with Tyler." Ty looked around. "Are you all in?"

Everyone exchanges looks. "I'm in!" Sky threw his hand in the air like a child excited to answer a question. "Sounds fun!"

Jason shrugged. "I'll give it a try. It can't be too bad, right?"

The guy known as Mitch smiled. "Alright, I'm in! If Sky and Jason are in, so am I!"

Jordan gave a toothy grin. "Sounds cool! Can't wait!"

"Don't forget about me!" You jump at the screechy, strange voice. You turn around and see a man with blue eyes and stubby brown hair, along with a light goatee run up to you guys. "I want to join the group!"

Ty nodded. "The more the better." He turned to you. "Well? You joining in?"

You bite your lip. Should you join?

You nod. "Let's do it."


	4. Chapter 4

You, Adam, Ty and Jason were being led back to your jail cell by the warden, passing some of the jail cells in order to get there. About to jail cells away from ours, Adam suddenly groaned in pain and fell onto the floor, clutching his stomach. "Hey!" The Warden walked to him, trying to get a look at his face. "What's wrong with you?" "I don't know," Adam moaned. "I think it was something I ate. Maybe it was that cheese that was lying in the corner!" "Why the hell would you eat cheese that's on the floor?!" As the two of them were bickering you tip-toed towards a jail cell, examining the lever. You remember what Jason said. 'The levers don't look like it's exactly connected, like the switch affects the wires by just flipping it. Like a game they mentioned called minecraft. You shrug and grab the lever, giving it a few good pulls before it actually popped out. You panic, not believing it actually worked and stuffed the lever into your shirt. You walk back behind Ty and tapped your foot, giving the signal that you collected the item. Adam coughed three times before getting on his knees, slowly getting up. "I'm alright now. It passed." The warden raised an eyebrow, not really sure what just happened. "If you're alright then get back in line!" He shoved Adam behind you, screaming "Go behind her boy! It's time for bed!" Adam rolled his eyes before following the warden's command and getting behind you. When the warden went to the front of the line, leading you guys to the cell Adam asked, "Did the plan actually worked?" You nodded, not taking the chance at looking at him. "It's in my shirt. We'll go on to step two in a few." Adam nodded and you all walked over to the jail cell. The warden flipped the lever and you guys obideientaly walked in, hearing the door shut close behind you. "We'll shower in ten minutes." He walked away. You sighed in relief, seating your butt onto the floor as your heart raced and sweat dripped off your face. You wiped the sweat off yourself and looked over at Ty and Jason as Jason asked, "Did you get it?" You nodded and reached into your shirt, pulling out the lever. Everyone sighed in relief, and you can tell that they didn't think the plan would of actually worked. "Alright," Ty said, whipping out a piece of bread from the inside of his shirt. "Step one is complete then. We just have to go on with step two, which will be after we all shower. Hide the lever." You nod and walk over to your bunk. You climb up the ladder and stuff the lever into the pillow, making sure it wasn't to noticable. "Done." You got off the bed, landing with a soft thud. "Alright. So who will be the one commencing step two?" You raise your hand. "I thought we all agreed that I was going to be the one who will commence step two." You watched as the warden came back into the room, towards you and your room mates' cell. "All right you four, let's go." You felt the room suddenly go embarrassed and awkward. "W-what about _?" You felt your cheeks go red. "Man up and get out of the cell!" Startled, you all hurry out of the cell and follow the warden towards the showers. One you were there, you realized that there were stalls in between the showers. Better than nothing. Instead of stripping in the open, you go into the stall first and take your jail clothes off there. You turn the nozzle of the shower head, turning it so that the water was nice and hot. You warmth of the water sank into your skin, causing you to sigh in relief. "So how's mission improbable going?" That's what you guys decided to call the escape plan. Everyone suggested silly names like mission escape, mission turkey, mission minecraft. You finally suggested mission improbable and everyone agreed to it because it sounded cool. Honestly, it just sounded right to you so you accidentaly blurted it out. "Number one was completed," you heard Adam say. "We'll be fine with step two I bet. You said Seth is up there, right?" "Yup," Mitch's voice said. "I guess we'll be fine." You look up at the ceiling. Hopefully everything else actually goes smoothly. (I should mention that all of this is already typed up so I can't really change it. I'll put an OC story I guess. Sorry o3o) 


	5. Chapter 5

You sat on your bunk, waiting for the warden to go pass the prison. Once so, it was time to commence step two. You give the lever to Adam, letting him slip the lever back into his shirt, trying to make it as unnoticeable as possible. Once that was done, you got off the top bunk and squeezed your hand into a fist, hitting it once against the jail bars. "Ow!" You watched as Adam grabbed your shirt collar, pulling you closer so that you were looking up to him, your faces only inches away. "What did you do that for?!" You widen your eyes, a terrified look on your face. "What are you talking about?" "You know exactly what I'm talking about, bitch!" Alright... You knew it was acting but it still kind of stung. "Adam," Ty said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." "No!" He threw Ty's hand off. "I'm tired of some girl getting away with everything!" He turned all his focus on you. "Hey!" The warden marched towards your cell. "What's going on in there?!" Adam had an apologetic look in his eyes. You shook your head and whispered, "I offered to do this." Adam clenched his teeth, regretting what he was about to do. "Fuck you!" He pulled one of his arms back, creating a fist. Once it was pulled all the way back, you shut your eyes closed, facing the side as you heard a fist coming towards you. Nothing came though. You open one eye, both shooting open when you saw Jason next to Adam, holding his fist as it was only centimeters from your stomach. Adam's eyes were as wide as Ty's as the Warden opened the cell, grabbing Adam's shoulder and pulling him away from you and Jason. "You're coming with me." Adam ignored the warden, looking at Jason instead and mouthing the word 'Thank you' over and over again. "You are too!" Your eyes widened as the warden grabbed your arm. "W-what?!" You shrieked. "Why me?!" "Shut up and follow orders!" You bite your tongue as the warden let go of you for a second to close the jail cell. He gripped your arm and dragged both you and Adam up stairs, down the walk and into a jail cell, closing it. "You better not kill each other in there! I ran out of jail cells." And he walked away. Once he was gone you sigh in relief, leaning against the nearest wall. "Something wrong?" You look at Adam and shake your head. "The warden just surprised me. Why'd he drag me here too?" Adam shrugged. "Probably because you were in the fight too." You nodded, silence suddenly filling the air. "Hey, I'm sorry for almost punching you." You raise an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Didn't I tell you before? I volunteered to take the punch." He nodded, looking to the floor guiltily. You sighed and pushed yourself off the wall, walking up to him. "Don't worry. I can take a punch or two. Besides." You put a hand to Adam's cheek and give a warm smile, resulting to him looking at you. "I know you're a good guy, and that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me." You watched as his cheeks changed to red. You raise an eyebrow. "Are you alright? Your face is red." "I-I'm fine!" He gently pushed your hand off his cheek. "I might just be getting a cold." He then gave a ridiculous fake sneeze, causing you to laugh, him joining as well. "Uhm... Guys?" You turn around, seeing a man with a really short hair that's the color of brown. Same with the eyes, you know the drill. "Are we going to do this or what?" You sat on the bed, laying your head against the wall as you watched the man people call Seth or Sethbling walk Adam through techniques on getting the lever to work. After that, you guys will try and escape. If not tonight then tomorrow. If not tomorrow, then the next day. If not that day, hopefully no later then a week. Then again, the warden would have kicked you guys out the jail cell by around the end of the week. Great. "Seems pretty cute." Adam raised an eyebrow, unaware of who Seth was talking about. "What does?" "Who," he corrected. He pointed to you as you slept against the stone wall. "Anyways, we'll continue tomorrow. Hide the lever for now. Night, Sky." He pulled his head away from the hole, walking to his bed. "Night, Seth." Sky walked over to you, analyzing the peaceful look on your face. "I guess you are kind of pretty." He chuckled to himself, surprised he didn't notice sooner. Guess he just wasn't good with girls. He adjusted your sleeping position so that you were actually laying on the bed. He pulled the covers over you and brushed the hair away from your face as you adjusted more snugly into the bedding. "Good night, _." He went up the bunk bed, adjusting his position until he was comfortable and closed his eyes, dreaming about his old life. 


	6. Chapter 6

You sighed as you heard the warden's voice boom through the room, disturbing your dream of eating in a high class restaurant. You could of sworn you tasted the food. "Get up!" He yelled. "We have another long day!" Got that right, pal. You yawned, getting off the bed. Your food was actually delivered to you guys, so you were grateful you didn't have to officially get ready. You even showered at different times! Maybe being in the top cell wasn't as bad as the warden made it out to be. You watched as the warden came over to you and Adam's cell, delivering the food. "Work is in five minutes," he smirked. He walked away from the cell. "Don't take to long eating." You look down at your portions, seeing nothing but a small loaf of bread and some mashed potatoes, along with a carton of milk. You take it all back; it sucks being in the top jail cell. Adam noticed you eating hungrily and couldn't help but grin when he saw the sad expression on your face when nothing but half a carton of milk and bread was all that was left. "Here." You look at Adam and see him holding out his portion of bread to you. "Take it. It's bland without butter anyways." You hesitated, but took the bread. "Thanks..." He smiled, then went back to eating the potatoes. You looked at the piece of bread and took a bite out of it. You sighed as the four of you stood in the kitchen, towering over the sinks. You've never really liked doing dishes, especially when there's a crap load just staring up at you. "This should be fun..." You turn the faucet on and get to work, using the rough side of the sponge to scrape whatever the heck was stuck on the plate You stood on the right of Adam, who was trying to persuade Sethbling to do some of the dishes, who was on the left of Adam. Ten minutes passed, and you barely made a dent in the dishes. You sighed, when suddenly, you heard Adam's stomach growl next to you. You turn to Adam. He glanced at you before turning red. "Guess I'm still pretty hungry," he chuckled embarrassingly. You giggled and reached into your shirt, pulling out half of your usual portions of bread. "Here." You hold it out the food to Adam. "I'm not to hungry anyways." Adam smiled and took the bread. "You sure?" You nodded. He smiled and ate the bread in no more than two bites. Once he swallowed the food he said, "Here. In exchange, I'll do some of you dishes." You raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I still have a lot..." He nodded. "I'm almost done anyways." Your eyes widen and you look in his sink. Sure enough, he had around nine left. "Well... If you're sure." He smiled and took more than half of your dishes. You shrug it off and finish up. After, you look around and kitchen and spot a chest. Raising an eyebrow, you cautiously walk towards it. When you opened the chest you gasped. It was full of bread and potatoes. Then, the idea hit you. "Adam!" Adam looks over at you and quickly rushes over. "Adam, look!" He looks in the chest and his eyes widens hungrily. "No way..." You nudged him in the side. "We could gather this for supplies! In case we have to hide for awhile when we try to escape, or to just replenish our hunger." Adam laughed, trying to keep it at low volume. "This reminds me so much of cops and robbers!" You raised an eyebrow as Adam looked over to you and smile. "Anyways, we can take some of this. Not to much for it to be noticeable though." You nodded. You both took as much food you could smuggle out of the kitchen without the food poking out of your shirt. Once you two got back to your cells for the last time that day you both hid the food in a cloth you both ripped from a blanket and hid it under the bed. "This is great!" Adam sighed as he collapsed on the top bunk. "We're all set! We got supplies, a plan... What are we missing?" You looked around. "An actual way out after we get step two done." Adam looked down at you and smiled. "Aw, come on! Don't be such a downer!" He jumped off the bunk and turned to you as you sat on your part of the bed. "We'll do fine! Don't worry!" You opened your mouth to say something. To ask how we'll be fine. To ask why we were here; what we all did to get ourselves in jail... but then you closed your mouth. It'd be best not to spill out your feelings to someone you'll know for only a few more days anyways. Yeah, that's for the best. "Guess you're right..." Adam smiled and patted your head. "I know I'm right." "Adam." Adam turned around to the hole in the wall, seeing Seth. "Let's get to work. We need to finish either today or tomorrow." "Right." Adam reached up to his bunk and pulled out a lever from the mattress before walking over to the iron door. 


End file.
